


Hate Or Love

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Chou being an idiot and falling for Sanosuke, Love Stories, M/M, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, mention of Saitou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Chou hates that he gives a damn about Sanosuke.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Sawagejou Chou
Kudos: 9





	Hate Or Love

Everything was attractive about the rooster and Chou hated that. He hated how his heart would flutter out of control whenever he heard Sanosuke enter the police station to harass Saitou, or how the male would wrap an arm around his shoulders whenever he wanted to grab his attention.    
  
He absolutely hated how weak liking Sanosuke made him feel. If there was a way to just caste the feelings aside and throw them into the nearest trash bin, he would have done so already.    
  
But it’s in the moments when he’s on his patrols and he comes across the ahou on one of his drunken walks, that he doesn’t hate it so much. It feels nice that the ahou looks only at him with those still surprisingly innocent eyes...looks at Chou like he’s the only thing that matters in that moment of time. No one else has ever looked at him that way, not even the so-called parents he once had.    
  
So when he finally gives into his wants and needs and kisses the Ahou, he doesn’t regret it one bit. The idea of being possibly rejected flashes through his mind, but he pays it no attention as he deepens the kiss, searching for more of the rooster’s sweet taste. And when those lips part in a silent invitation, Chou can’t help but groan quietly in thanks, suddenly grateful that Sanosuke was okay with this...wanted this...needed it too.    
  
Chou didn’t hate this so much anymore. 


End file.
